King's Fairy
by MARSONBRIEF
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky, no solo tiene como pasión ser patinador artístico sobre hielo, si bien esto es su razón de vivir tiene sus hobbys secretos los cuales Nadie conoce, uno de ellos es que le gusta la musica, sabe tocar diferentes intrumentos y tiene una pagina de Youtube; pero no es una pagina de youtube cualquiera, es dedicada a su amor Platónico JEAN JACQUES LEROY...
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa otra vez yo de nuevo, esta vez con un longFic, es el primer longfic que hago de ellos y de verdad estoy un tanto nerviosa, no se que vaya a salir de todo esto pero necesitaba hacerlo, bueno muchas gracias por leer. Arriba les dejo la canción pero obviamente no va a coincidir con la coreo ya que la describí demasiado, pero era necesaria así

P/D: La portada la hizo mi querida amiga Sora Vasconcelos especialmente para mí y porque yo se lo pedi, realmente quedo hermosa, aunque con Jesse la hicimos trabajar bajo presión :v pero definitivamente valió la pena, muchas gracias Sorita *-*

Descripción del Video: Hola amigos Youtuberos, después de que me lo pidieran con tantas ganas eh decidido hacer un video donde por fin vean mi cara y sé que muchos estarán sorprendidos e incluso no podrán creerlo, pero al mismo tiempo si lo piensan bien hasta mi Nick lo decía todo y en esta ocasión tengo el honor de poder patinar a su lado, así que ojalá que lo disfruten.

El video comenzó mostrando a dos patinadores quienes comenzarían a danzar bajo "Theme King JJ", el Cover compartido por King' Fairy con colaboración de la gran cantante Milenka Plisetsky. Sobre el hielo se puede ver claramente a Yuri Plisetsky y a Jean Jacques Leroy dándose las espaldas imitando sus movimientos mientras la canción daba inicio.

 _Hoy... el mundo guió yo,_

 _las estrellas también y el cielo azul_ _._

Los movimientos en esa estrofa comenzaron con la escena final del ÁGAPE de Yuri, ambos chicos juntan sus manos hacía el cielo a modo de plegaria y luego van abriendo sus manos como señalando todo aquello que les pertenece, siempre en un muy lento movimiento. La introducción se hace oír y ambos jóvenes comienzan a dar vueltas por la pista, Yuri comienza a patinar hacía el lado oeste de la pista y Jean hacía el Este, girando alrededor de esta la cual se encuentra completamente espejada y siempre enfrentados el uno al otro. Jean gira para quedar frente a la espalda de Yuri patinando hacía él coincidiendo la canción con la escena, mientras esto ocurre la letra vuelve a sonar.

 _No me rendiré si la noche empieza a caer,_

 _siempre me esfuerzo,_

 _mirando al espejo veo cómo me mira el rey._

Jean sujeta a Yuri por la cintura y lo hace voltear hacia él mientras lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a rastras por la pista para tomar velocidad, deja a Yuri adelantarse un poco para luego tomarlo por las axilas y levantarlo en el aire haciendo que ambos giraran en su propio eje y luego lo vuelve a bajar con cuidado a la pista y patina un poco alejándose de este para hacer el primer truco. La combinación de toe Loop cuádruple con un triple mientras Yuri por el otro lado de la pista también realizaba el mismo truco como si fuera un espejo.

 _El mundo guió yo JJ,_

 _solo sígueme,_

 _romperé los muros, solo mírame._

Era una secuencia combinada entre ambos jóvenes, en cierto momento de la canción Jean se agacha con las piernas quedando flexionadas mientras estira ambos brazos a sus costados quedando su brazo izquierdo entre las piernas de Yuri y el ruso se deja caer sobre la espalda del canadiense mientras este llevaba consigo al rubio sobre sus hombros para luego levantarlo un poco por sobre su cabeza haciendo que hiciera un giro y quedara frente su cuerpo boca abajo

 _soy el lado ciego del adversario_

 _este soy yo así que recuérdame_

continuando con la pirueta Yuri da media vuelta y queda sentado sobre una de las piernas del canadiense mientras acariciaba su rostro con una de sus manos y luego nuevamente poner sus pies en el hielo. Siguiendo claramente el RECUÉRDAME.

 _soy el rey JJ, nadie me detendrá, este soy yo_

 _seguidme hasta alcanzar toda belleza y esplendor_

 _podré los astros tocar ver y veras como llegar._

La melodía vuelve a sonar sola nuevamente mientras Yuri hace un amague de alejarse de JJ, pero este le sujeta de la mano y lo apega a su cuerpo mientras flexiona solo un poco sus rodillas, Yuri aferra su pierna derecha a la rodilla izquierda de su pareja mientras levanta su pierna izquierda completamente mostrando su típica flexibilidad mientras JJ gira sobre su propio eje con el rubio bien aferrado entre sus brazos.

Una vez que Yuri vuelve a tocar el suelo ambos se alejan el uno del otro para aprovechar toda la pista y realizar un triple Axel

 _Si sientes que eres independiente no volverás a llorar,_

 _si siempre sabes sonreír la lluvia atravesaras,_

Para muchas personas esto era toda una sorpresa, Yuri Plisetsky sonriendo en su máximo ÁGAPE, jamás se lo había visto en mejor momento que este, la sonrisa del "Punk Ruso" era el máximo atractivo de su ÁGAPE y este espero hasta ahora para mostrarla cuando más real y original era.

 _no me rendiré por muy alta que sea la montaña seguiré adelante, mirando al espejo veo como me mira el Rey._

Lo primero que se va a hacer notar es aquella escena en la que en el GPF JJ sintió que se hundía en el profundo abismo, pero logra retomar a tiempo para poder escalar a la cima nuevamente, cosa que hará muy tarde ya que al retomar el video y pasada esta estrofa Yuri sonríe y voltea quedando frente a JJ quien se encuentra arrodillado sobre el hielo y patina rápidamente hacia él arrebatándole la corona y poniéndola en su cabeza para mirarlo con coquetería y alejándose de él mientras JJ patina "siguiéndolo".

 _el mundo cambio yo,_

 _JJ solo sígueme,_

 _atrápame si puede y mírame,_

Nuevamente realizan trucos por separado, repitiendo el Toe Loop cuádruple más el triple y acto seguido realizan un triple Axel, Yuri se da el lujo de que JJ lo persiga solo un poco antes de voltear preparándose para la próxima entrada en la canción,

 _soy valiente para ir contra el adversario_

 _este yo así que recuérdame_

El ruso comienza a acelerar su patinar sin detenerse yendo contra JJ, al estar cerca de él abre sus brazos como si fueran alas dándole así a JJ el espacio ideal para llevar sus manos a la cadera del rubio y levantarlo por sobre su cabeza, gracias al liviano cuerpo del rubio era posible hacer tal cosa. Yuri una vez más gracias a su cuerpo flexible se toma de las caderas del canadiense y dando una fuerte patada al aire termina dando vuelta su cuerpo completo y aterrizando exageradamente bien sobre su patín izquierdo, para cualquier persona este podía ser un acto completamente Kamikaze, pero no para Yuri Plisetsky, con su cuerpo podía perfectamente reinar el mundo entero.

 _soy el rey, JJ nadie me detendrá este soy yo,_

 _hasta la cima iré el universo tendré,_

 _podre los astros tocar ven y veras como llegar._

Ambos jóvenes en perfecta sincronía realizan un Lutz cuádruple para luego verse la imagen de Yuri cuando acabo su coreografía y ganaba su primer GPF en categoría Senior, incluyendo cuando llora y se deja caer sobre la pista con lágrimas de completa felicidad, una vez más vuelve la visión a la pista y esta vez están a una distancia más cercana el uno del otro y nuevamente como un acto de pura arrogancia vuelven a realizar un Lutz cuádruple en perfecta sincronía.

 _No me rendiré si la noche empieza a caer,_

 _siempre me esfuerzo,_

 _Me miro al espejo y el rey me sonríe a mí._

Para la estrofa final nuevamente Yuri se encuentra frente al espejo y JJ detrás de él, pero la diferencia ahora es que es Yuri quien posee la corona y sonríe mientras JJ lo mira seriamente desde atrás.

La canción termina y JJ se acerca a Yuri y lo besa suavemente en los labios.

 _El video termina y se ven los errores que tuvieron durante las prácticas, aunque solo hubo pocos y el más común era el final, aquel en el que Yuri sonríe y Jean debe estar serio._

— ¿Qué haces JJ? ¡No sonrías idiota! Si sonrío yo no deberías sonreír tú— se quejó este al verlo sonreír nuevamente a través del espejo.

— Lo siento Yuri-chan, es difícil estar serio cuando me regalas una sonrisa tan hermosa— Yuri se sonroja y lo golpea.

—No digas cosas vergonzosas— Jean sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a Yuri al rojo de la hoja de arce que identifica a Canadá.

Comentarios:

Ángelita_Yurista: ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que mi Yuri era quién se ocultaba tras esos disfraces, definitivamente hacen una pareja hermosa.

JJIsMyKing: ¿Ehhhhh? ¿El Hada Rusa me robo a JJ? ¡Noooo voy a llorar! ¡Y encima me lo maltratas! JJ debes educar mejor a la gatita, si quieres te paso mi mail y te digo donde lleve a la mía a que la adiestren.

Respuesta:

KingJJ: +JJIsMyKing muchas gracias pequeñ , pero amo a mi gatito tal cual es, arisco y todo como es, no quiero cambiarlo

Josefina Suarez: ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a JJ? ¿Quién te dio derecho a hacerlo?

Respuesta:

KingJJ: Yo se lo di ;) no te preocupes mi gatito tiene derecho a hacerme lo que quiera.

 _Un_FundashiPervertido:_ Nooo _+KingJJ_ leer tu comentario fue demasiado para mi x_x

 _Fujoshi:_ ¡Dios! ¡Y yo que siempre los Shipeaba! OMG *muere desangrada por ver su sueño hecho realidad*

JJ al leer aquellos comentarios no podía evitar reír y llenar de besos a su gatito quien se encontraba aun dormido en sus brazos, Luego se reiría al ver las reacciones de su amado ruso mientras leía los comentarios, pero independientemente de lo que pasara cuando este despertara y viera la cantidad de visitas y los comentarios a JJ le gustaba tenerlo consigo y llenarlo de mimos y pensar que todo había comenzado hacía tiempo atrás cuando había descubierto que Yuri era King's Fairy, aunque claro, se sentía idiota por no haberlo descubierto antes, es decir, su nombre era realmente obvio.

—Mmm— Sintió a Yuri moverse entre sus brazos sabiendo que su gatito pronto despertaría y él amaba profundamente verlo despertar.

~0~

Al despertar y ver a Jean ya despierto no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente y recibir gustoso un beso de su parte, era completamente un sueño hecho realidad, toda su vida deseando tener a JJ en su cama y ahora realmente lo tenía, nunca se cansaría de tener a Jean solo en bóxer en su cama, King's Fairy realmente le sirvió de mucha ayuda y es que ¿Quién en su sano juicio no quería despertar teniendo a ese canadiense en la cama?

— Buenos días mi dulce dama— lo saludo de esa forma, aunque sabía bien que al rubio le molestaba un poco —¿Cómo amaneciste?

Yuri sonrió de lado ya sabiendo la maldad que le haría, tomo la mano de JJ y la llevo a su bóxer para que sintiera su erección matutina y rio al ver la cara del mayor, estaba siendo malvado y lo sabía, si bien ambos amaban el sexo matutino hoy no podía ser, tenían que ir a casa de Nikolai porque Jean había querido conocer al abuelo de su amado por ende solo iba a provocar a su novio porque es un gatito malvado, eso le pasaba por tratarlo de mujer.

—Un poco duro Jean — dijo en un tono muy meloso.

Lo vio tragar con dificultad y sonrió internamente, nunca pensó que pudiera tener tanto control sobre aquel hermoso canadiense, pero le fascinaba calentarlo tan fácilmente, llevo las manos del canadiense a su trasero y este de forma automática las apretó repetidas veces y es que es como este siempre le decía "Son esponjosas y apretujables", por lo que decidió acomodarse sobre él y mover sus caderas frotándose contra él.

—Yuri no, no me hagas esto por dios, tenemos que irnos en un rato —JJ mordía su labio inferior tratando de controlarse, sabía que si el gatito se ponía en caliente no era capaz de detenerlo y es que era débil ante él, además el sexo matutino era lo que más le gustaba a JJ

— ¿Es que acaso no me deseas ni siquiera un poco?

—No digas tonterías gatito, por supuesto que te amo, pero... — no lo dejo terminar cuando el rubio comenzó a besar su cuello seductoramente dando lamidas succiones y mordidas, en lo que obviamente lograría convertirse en un notorio chupetón.

Jean ya no aguanto más y se dejó vencer por su niño e iba a darle lo que quería cuando de repente este se alejó completamente de él dejándolo con una notoria erección mientras reía y tomaba rumbo al baño. Jean lo miraba con la mandíbula desencajada, ese pequeño diablillo solo había jugado con él y él se había dejado hacer.

— Yuri te juro que esta me la pagas— le advirtió mientras se levantaba e iba a el otro baño de la casa para poder darse un baño bien helado.

Por su parte el rubio no hacía más que reír en el baño mientras se duchaba, le encantaba jugar así con Jean.

— El amor siempre va sin razón y fue así que llego a mi corazón— cantó bajito y luego reía, esa canción le hacía siempre recordar a él y a Jean.

Una vez salió de bañarse tomo su celular para ver las notificaciones para ver lo que había sucedido en redes sociales una vez se dio a conocer; era la primera vez que se dejaba ver completamente en sus videos, siempre lo hacía en cosplays o con pelucas y lentes de contactos, ya que no podía dejar que lo reconocieran, o al menos eso pensaba entonces, pero ahora ya todo le daba igual. Comenzó a Leer los mensajes y rápidamente se estaba enfadando, si bien había muchos comentarios felices porque ellos estuvieran juntos, siempre había alguno que otro anti-fan que tenía que criticarlo y por demás estaban también las respuestas que Jean daba, las cuales lo hacían sonrojar fuertemente, ese idiota siempre escribía cosas sin pensar; iba a gritarle unas cuantas cosas a su novio cuando sintió que hacían su cabello a un lado y llenaban de besos su cuello.

—No te enfades tan temprano gatito, apenas hace unas horas publicaste el video, solo dales tiempo a que se acostumbren

— Pues se tendrán que acostumbrar a la fuerza porque no pienso darles mucho tiempo para ello— dijo el rubio enojado mientras ya tenía planeado sus siguientes videos.

— ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo fue que te comenzaste a interesar en mí?

— Pues...

Bueno hasta acá llega el primer capitulo, debo darles gracias por haberlo leído ya que es una de las tantas ideas locas que vienen a mi mente y esta canción hecha por Miree la amo, fue la mejor que escuche de las que se realizaron en español. Nos vemos la próxima Kises Mar


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Yuri Plisetsky No Solo ama el patinaje artístico, Tiene Que Otros talentos en solitario guarda para si y para el SUS Seguidores de YouTube; Yuri Es Un niño de JJ, siempre habia adorado al canadiense, from Hacia tres años Que se ventilador era Do, ES Aquel ENTONCES Tenia trece años y Ahora ya Tenia Dieciséis, Desde Que lo patinar habia visto, era ÉL Alguien que se esforzaba Demasiado Y Que Daba siempre lo mejor de sí. Lo conocio CUANDO ESTABA En Su Segunda temporada en Junior, los hermanos de JJ participaban En Este Por Primera Vez y JJ Los acompañaba a Uno de Cada de Sus eventos, Yuri no Pudo Evitar mirarlo era pues Realmente Atractivo y Supo Que El no se quitaría Una Ese Hombre de la Cabeza por Bastante Tiempo Y ahora que lo tenia una Época Lado un Sueño hecho realidad su, AUNQUE ESE Momento en le habia resultad Bastante Difícil ACERCARSE a El, Pero Que podia esperarse de la ONU Niño antisocial Como el.

Dos Anos Atrás

Yuri volvia ONU Tener Una Nueva Competencia, El año Pasado Debutó Como Junior y SE LLEVO El Oro, En Esta era temporada el director Candidato a Volver a obtenerlo, era de Pero also in this debut En La Cual El Pequeño Denzel Leroy Haría Do Como Junior, Yuri no conocia Demasiado ONU Denzel, Pero si conocia ONU JJ su Hermano Mayor, AUNQUE CLARO no es Como Si Alguna Vez Hubiera Mantenido Una Conversación con El, solo lo habia visto patinar Unas Cuantas Veces CUANDO compitió El año Pasado y es Que por Supuesto Yuri no podia irse en solitario LUEGO de patinar, debia Esperar ONU Yakov Quien es Su Entrenador y Este no podia irse pecado SUS otros PATINADORES Y Menos pecado Esperar Que Víctor patinara, Yuri admiraba al de cabello largo y plateado y deseaba Algún Día Ser Como el MIN mejor, Pero no Que aplastamiento Imagino el patinador anterior de la unidad ONU Víctor Fuera de robarle el aliento Completamente Haciéndole olvidar Que en El Pasado Tenia ONU por su mejor amiga Mila, desde ESE M omento Que Supo Su sexualidad se habia Definido, Jahr Tenia Doce, Pero No podia Pensar en Otra Cosa Que No Fuera ESE canadiense sensual.

-Bien Yuri ¿Estás listo para this Nueva Competencia? Que no te intimide el, hermano de JJ, El Niño Apenas debut this Haciendo Do, dudo Que Llegue lejos- le DIJO Do Entrenador queriendo animos Darle.

-Yakov, Yo debute El año Pasado y me lleve El Oro, no deberias subestimar a Los Demás O podrias llevarte una sorpresa.

-Solo Digo Que No EXISTEN ¡Muchos prodigios juntos, no es algo Común de ver.

Qué -¿Y Víctor? EL ya Ganó su Segundo oro consecutivo ¿No Estamos Siendo dos prodigios juntos? -el rubio sonrió al Notar Que habia Dejado sin palabras al viejo.

-es Que ... Es Un DEBIDO Que Son entrenados Por Mí-Dijo el anciano parrafo LUEGO Prestar Atención al joven Leroy Quién iba A Comenzar su presentación- no entiendo Como Nathalie y Alain no entrenan Una Denzel también, JJ es Un idiota, dudo Que esta calificado para entrenarlo.

Definitivamente Denzel era coacheado Por Su Hermano Mayor, Pero A Pesar De Tener Una Increíble coreografía La Realizo horriblemente, Yuri ESTABA furioso, ese niño Réia A Pesar De Haber Tenido en solitario 69,7 de puntaje, era Una marca terribles y Más Aun teniendo de Como JJ Entrenador. El rubio pecado Pudo Con Su Carácter y busco al niño CUANDO ESTABA solo y demostro el tigre Que habitaba en EL, insulto al novato, lo amenazó e INCLUSO lo degrado, Pero TODO Do Mundo se vino abajo al escuchar a la Persona que ESTABA Detrás suyo .

-Puede Que mi hermanito AÚN Este Verde, Pero No permitiré Que Un mocoso de Como Tu Lo trar Como basura- Jean Paso Por Su Lado pecado Siquiera mirarlo y abrazo al pobre de Denzel Que No podia Contener SUS lágrimas- Mira lindo principito- DIJO Ahora Si una volteando verlo- ¿a penas estas en junior y ya intentas compararte conmigo? Estoy ONU Nivel Superior tuyo col pequeño, soja from superiores Jahr HACE DOS, El día que puedas equipararte conmigo veremos Cuanto Vales Realmente, MIENTRAS ESO sin molestar ni procura suceda ONU mi familia.

Jean SE LLEVO ONU su hermano Dejando ONU aturdido Yuri, ¿que demonios FUE ESO? Tenia ganas de llorar, Pero No iba ONU Hacerlo, no en la Competencia, no iba a correr la ONU encerrarse al baño para llorar.

EL Tenia su dignidad y orgullo, AUNQUE le Agrado eso de "Principito", de Hecho, Amaba ESE libro, se sentia Hecho todo un lío de Emociones, Pero Ahora ESTABA Más Interesado en sable Todo sobre Jean Jacques Leroy, Asi descubrio Que Tenia Una Banda de rock, Que Hacia Beneficencia, Que Amaba a su familia por Sobre todo-Cosa Que ya Sabia por Experiencia Propia y conocio El lado oscuro de JJ, Cosa Que le gusto AÚN MAS-do Del Club de Admiradores de JJ Eran las muchachas / Boy DO uSUARIO de la Epoca de YouTube Rey JJ, la Época de instragram JJLeroy 15 Así Fue y adentrándose poco a poco en conocerlo Más y Más!; en youtube vio Varios vídeos de aficionados Que hablaban de JJ y sen Quiso Ser Menos, por Lo Que Creo Una Cuenta en ella con el seudónimo de del Rey Hada Y Es Que Así Se Veía el, era el hada de Aquel sensual Rey, aprovecharía de Ella Dejar salir de el parrafo do Lado otaku, Aquel Que nadie conocia, Pero Que siempre vivio en EL.

~ 0 ~

Denzel se sentia Un poco mal por CÓMO habia actuado JJ, se notaba Que El era ruso admirador de su hermano mayor, AUNQUE Denzel No Se Lo Dijo A Este ya Que No se atrevió, Sabia Que El parrafo Jean-la peor cosa Que le podian en El Época del Mundo lastimar a Su Familia Y que eso siempre Sacaba lo peor de el, también noto la ONU Hermano muy afligido por haberse Así comportado hacer, Y es la ONU Jean no le gustaba TRATAR mal a nadie y su sabia hermano he aqui , el Nunca de comportaba Así, Pero no habia podido Detenerse y lo solitario noto Despues de haberlo Hecho, habia Tratado mal ONU Aquel joven ruso, ese niño era Una futura joven promesa para el patinaje artístico, lo habia visto Varias Veces patinar y era Una completa Delicia, Como era de Todo El Mundo decia, Una completa Hada, Denzel lo admiraba y por eso habia llorado CUANDO DIJO Este le Unas Cuantas Verdades, Sabia Que AUNQUE Tenia Un excelente patinador ONU Como su hermano entrenándolo D no podia Ponerse Una altura y eso hubo una ngustiaba Hacer.

-Denzel Ma Presentación FUE Increíble, no le hagas caso a Los Dichos de los demas, es tu primera Participación y habia puntajes peores Quedaste cuarto en El Libre, Eso Es Bastante bueno.

Sabia Que Queria JJ levantarle el ánimo y se lo agradecía, Pero habia Sido ASCO completo ONU, sin embargo, era de Siempre Así Jean, siempre Dándole animos A Todo El Mundo Porque ÉL creia fervientemente Que en solitario pierden Aquellos Que se dejan vencer.

-Lamento Que Hayas Tenido Que Ser tan rudo con El hermano- se disculpó sinceramente.

principito -¿Con Aquel? No Debes preocuparte por Denzel, en solitario Pense que se era bueno Para El Hacerlo bajar de aquel lugar tan alto en El que hablo de Te, Se que fui rudo con El, Pero He Aqui Sentí Necesario Para Que es ALGÚN futuro Pueda ser mejor, :: Tiene aspecto m: Además mm de niñito Rico al mar mar sea cual siempre se le Cumplen Todos Los Caprichos, Pero tu- Besa El lado izquierdo de la cabeza de su hermanito a la atura de la cien- tu eres ONU Niño tierno y Lleno de amor , Que de seguro a El le Falta, MA Como los eres- los Denzel los eres perfecto sonrió y abrazo fuertemente ONU Hermano Do.

~ 0 ~

Jean se sintio Más Relajado al ver Feliz Una Denzel, AUNQUE CLARO no se sentia Cómodo abriendo Tratado Así Una ESE joven, Pero Lo Que le DIJO Una era hermano Sentia Lo Que Do, ese niño se Veía en solitario, era por lo Que Fácil Imaginar Que ESTABA en Una buena situación Económica Padres Y Sus ninguna Pasaban Demasiado Tiempo con El, AUNQUE ESO debia Ser muy duro Parr Ese Chico, si bien la Situación Económica de una persona no se mide por Como es esto, El lo Pudo Notar col ver Formulario en que el joven Vestia, era ropa Cara y lo sabia Porque en Un tiempo habia querido vestirse con la ESA marca de Pero su Situación Económica no se lo permitia en ESE ENTONCES, Ahora TODO era diferente, Tenia Entre manos la abertura de su imprimación tienda dE ROPA Y Todo es es en Gracias AL ESFUERZO de Padres del SUS del ya conocer un Ciertos Inversionistas Que Estaban Interesados en los Diseños Que El realizaba, la versión de Entre, SUS Trajes y los de Sus hermanos.

Jean entro Una SUS redes sociales Y Lo Primero Que Hizo FUE Publicar Sobre la Presentación de su hermano y de lo hermoso Que se habia visto en ella, LUEGO decidio ver Que Nuevos vídeos habian Dedicados a El, le gustaba siempre tomarse Un tiempo to see Que pasaba en los ventiladores de las redes sociales y poder demostrarles Su Amor a los del SUS y la época de la eS Posible les dejaba comentarios y le gusta, le Divertia Mucho ver todo ESE tipo de Cosas Que sucedían en Internet, AUNQUE le molestaba ver de Como algunos adj adj Eran agresivos HACIA Otras de Notables, por Ejemplo, this Cuenta Que se habia Iniciado recientemente Hada del Rey. Quien mar una persona ESA mar Parece Que He visto habia Hablando con el joven ruso y habia Hecho video Un insultando al joven y Diciendo Que le parecia ONU Ser desagradable por Haber Hablado mal de su hermanito y lo DEFENDIA ONU Jean de Como Si Fuera la ONU TODO Rey, D no es ningún rey, nada ameritaba TRATAR mal uña de Notables de de otras, por: Si Fuera:: Además Poco da el nombre del joven ruso, Yuri Plisetsky. Definitivamente deberia Hablar Con El Ruso En La Próxima Competencia disculpas y pedirle POR Haber actuado Como lo Hizo. Por Ahora IBA Una armarse Una Cuenta falsa para Seguir a this del Rey de Hadas, en solitario Esperaba Que No se siguiera Hablando mal de Otras Personas.

-No Lo entiendo, mis Dicen Ser Ventiladores de vídeo Y Hacen Un poniéndome DIOS Y degradando la ONU Otras Personas de la ONU Como, ESO No Es Lo Que yo quiero Mostrar, Ventiladores mal deberian Ser respetuosos de Fandoms Otros, eso es lo que quiero demostrar .

No entendia Porque ESE usuario habia Sido Capaz de Publicar Aquel vídeo, Pero No se atrevía a dar la cara, de Hecho, El Mismo DIJO Que No mostraría Jamás Do Cara y por Lo Que logro entendre Época Porque No Queria Que LUEGO las Yuri_Angels pudieran fastidiarlo más.

Suspira tristemente pecado ni Siquiera Imaginar Que Aquel usuario Cambiaria Completamente Mundo do.

~ 0 ~

Se habia SENTIDO Realmente deprimido LUEGO de El Lugar de paso con JJ y sen Poder evitarlo vídeo Hizo ONU En el mar Mar Cual hablaba de lo ocurrido y se echaba basura a si Mismo, Sabia Que habia Sido su culpa Que Aquello Pasara Y Por Eso ONU busque IBA Dejar Parado ONU JJ, era AUNQUE ÉL ONU tremendo cobarde, ni Siquiera se habia atrevido a dar la Cara y habia Preferido disfrazarse y Como utilizar ONU Micrófono distorsionador parrafo Evitar Que Lo descubrieran por su voz, era de las Ventajas de Ser hijo de La famosísima cantante Milenka Plisetsky; JJ Razón Tenia, El principito Época en solitario de las Naciones Unidas, Todo Lo Que Queria lo Tenia, incluido Que Lo no queria.

Milenka lo habia Una Obligado Tomar clases de Música, Pero Yuri se cansaba facilmente de Ello y habia Terminado Tomando Varias clases con Diferentes Instrumentos. Para su Desgracia, no solo de La Era Un pequeño prodigio patinando, Que Sino lo era también es Cualquier cosa Que emprendiera, por suerte su Madre le Daba la libertad Que deseaba parrafo Ser Como quisiera ser, los Profesores Eran particulares Así Que iban a la Mansión Una Darle Clases Pero lo conocían Como Yurinovich Y Siempre USABA pelucas en las clases, no queria chismosos Diciendo Cosas Sobre Yuri Plisetsky DEBIDO Una reconocerlo cola pudieran, Asi Que se mantenia simplemente oculto CUANDO ESTABA con Organismos particulares de Normalización Europeos Profesores, ACTUALMENTE no seguia con nada de la Música y Solo se dedicaba a patinar y Hacer cosplay, Porque si ... era también Yuri Plisetsky ONU Otaku.

-Yuratchka ¿A Donde Vas? - Pregunto MIENTRAS ONU Veía su hijo salir de la casa desarreglado y Con Una mochila.

-A Una Convención Mama - DIJO rubio emocionado el.

-¿Y Es Necesario Que Vayas disfrazado Así? - Pregunto al ver Que su hijo llevaba peluca negra Una puesta, lentes contacto rojos, En Su Mano IZQUIERDA llevaba Dibujado una Estrella de puntas de Cinco. Las Unas pintadas en el color de de negro e iba vestido de mayordomo.

-Por Supuesto Que Sí mamá, soja Sebastián Michaelis Debo verme asi - Dijo el jovencito le mostraba MIENTRAS ONU su Madre ONU Cartel De Sebastián Junto a Ciel. Su Madre Miro El Cartel y examinándola LUEGO sonrió ya Yuri no le gustó nada la ESA sonrisa.

-te Amo Demasiado Yuratchka, Pero por tu estatura te Iría mejor El niño de ojos azules, El Otro es Mucho Más Alto Que Tú, Eres Como Una versión chibi- Dijo la Mujer riendo. Gracias a acostumbrada Que ESTABA ONU su hijo Y Sus gustos habia aprendido las Palabras que utilizaba Este y Las USABA en su contra, por solitario El Hecho de molestarlo.

-ca ... Cállate mamá -dijo sonrojado MIENTRAS salia rapidamente de la mansión, Pero salia por la parte de Atrás y saltando la muralla Que Cubría Su Casa.

No le gustaba Que pudieran Verlo salir de bronceado Grande de estancia, ya Suficiente Tenia con Ser hijo de Una reconocida cantante ONU de la estafa equilibrista y Encima Vivir En Una mansión, en solitario Daba Gracias a deseo Dios Que su Madre Nunca Darlo un conocer, busque SI HABIA Salido Muchas Veces con Su Madre Yuri lo HACIA portando Una peluca negra y Lentes de Contacto ::: Además Azules y utilizaba su nombre completo, DICHO de otra Manera, su nombre verdadero, Yurinovich Clark.

Flash de Nuevo

-Mama Quiero ser reconocido por mi patinaje y no por ser "Hijo de" por eso quiero patinar Bajo el nombre de Yuri Plisetsky Y Es Que ::: Además ya tengo fama Por Ser nieto del ex patinador Nikolai Plisetsky, no quiero a eso sumarle ma La fama y de papá.

-Lo Sé hijo, te entiendo, yo me disfrazaba tambien para ir a ver un Papa patinar Y Que Los Medios no fastidien, es parte de tu ADN, Una Nuestra Familia le gusta Mantenerse en silencio-le sonrió ONU su hijo MIENTRAS acariciaba su cabello .

Fin Flash Back

Yurinovich Clark, era hijo de la Famosa Milenka Plisetsky y Su Esposo Jean Jacques Clark, Ahora Que lo pensaba, su padre Tenia El Mismo Nombre de Aquel hombre Que admiraba, AUNQUE su Madre simplemente le decia Jack, SUS pecado padre Pasaban Demasiado Tiempo en la Mansión ni un Lado HACER, ya Que SUS carreras demandantes Eran Demasiado, Pero no era algo Que el no entendiera, Lo Mismo le pasaba con su patinaje, debia ir Alrededor de Varios Países a lo largo de Sus Competencias y casi no pasaba Tiempo con el Padres del SUS, casi siempre ::: por ello ESTABA Visitando la ONU su amado abuelo.

Yuri no podia Evitar sonreír al Pensar en Sí Mismo, El no Tenia Una Vida doble, Mas Bien Época Una Vida triple, ESTABA Yurinovich Clark en Lugar de imprimación, LUEGO Yuri Plisetsky Y Por Último Pero No Menos Importante ESTABA La recientemente Nacida del Rey de Hadas, el Rubio decidio Que en ella también Subiria cosplays Sus, no entendia Como es Que podia Ser tan activo en tres cuentas de Instagram, Pero le resultaba divertido, IGUALMENTE pecado Subía las fotos de Sus cosplay Hasta no Llegar a Su Casa, SUS Filtros Favoritos Eran blanco y negro o negativo, Asi de la ESA forma volvia Difícil adj Que puedan reconocerlo, Los Filtros mas lindos los dejaba Parr Mostrar Las cosas que habia Comprado, le parecia Realmente divertido Aquello ya Que Más de una persona ansiaba Que se Diera ONU conocer, Pero el Ruso Nunca Haría eso, inclusive en sus videos a Pesar de Hablar en ruso siempre se aseguraba Que su voz distorsionada Saliera y subtitulado en Inglés para Evitar Que Lo descubran Por Su acento ru Que por lo, Asi Que Hablar en ruso con Subtítulos en inglés era de Lo Más incógnito Que se le Ocurrió HACER, ademas El Inglés solo lo dejaba Para Las Competencias, obviamente Una ESO Agregado El Hecho de siempre Estar Haciendo cosplays y Como utilizar antifaz Que No se permitiera dar Una conocer el contorno de sus ojos.

Al Terminar La Convención Yuri Salio eufórico y FUE a la casa de su abuelo como siempre HACIA, el anciano ESTABA Feliz De Tener un Do Nieto de Una visita y como siempre le preparó Pirozhky MIENTRAS Este le mostraba Todo Lo Que SE COMPRO y Las fotos Que SE Saco, al Alcalde le fascinaba escuchar Asi de la unidad ONU animado su nieto, AUNQUE lo entristecía Poco ONU El Hecho de Que no tenia amigos.

Me interesa -NO TENER AMIGOS abuelo, TENER AMIGOS SIGNIFICA Que Sepan de ti y yo no quiero Que Sepan Demasiado de mi ni de Mis Padres, El Mundo ESTA Lleno de las Personas Que Fingen solo amistad Por Tu Familia, con Mila Me Alcanza y sobra Y porqué ella Una SOLAS me conoce Como Yuri Plisetsky Nada más.

Nikolai Sabia Que su nieto Tenia Razón ya Que Varias Veces lo habia visto llorar La Era CUANDO Yurinovich Clark Más Pequeño y Habia amigos Teñido POR Interés, su nieto habia Sido ONU Niño Realmente inocente, Pero las Circunstancias lo Volvieron agresivo y Más cerrado, su Amado Yuratchka habia Pasado Demasiado por Aquel que te offers Mundo El Hecho de Tener familia Conocida; CUANDO Yuratchka le conto Que Haría patinaje artístico Bajo el nombre de Yuri Plisetsky lo creyo chiste de la ONU, Apenas Tenia tres años CUANDO Lo Dijo, Pero Nunca de arrepintió de Ello y ni busque Pudo Comenzar Como Junior, le regalo su imprimación Oro, sin Menos podia Sentirse Orgulloso de su nieto. De Repente El Niño comenzo ONU patinador Hablar de Aquel Que admiraba, El Pecado Era La Primera Vez Que se oía de JJ Leroy Y Lo Que Más Gracia le Daba época col Alcalde de la "bipolaridad" - por decirlo de Formación Alguna de su nieto, por la unidad ONU Momento Veía Todo Lo negativo y horrible, de Aquel hombre y al Otro Prácticamente le Hacia altar de la ONU, el anciano ya Sabia Que IBA regalarle Una unidad ONU su nieto en su cumpleaños Número Catorce.

~ 0 ~

Se quedo en casa de su abuelo Hasta Acabar de CENAR y Despues Volvió un Su Casa Por Entre los pasadizos Secretos Que UNIAN Su Casa a la de su abuelo ya La Unidad ONU departamento Que en estos momentos ESTABA desocupado, ya Que Como bien le habia contado El pasado es hacer Madre, Prácticamente llevaba Una doble vida y utilizaba ESOs pasadizos para Ser Más tranquilo do Mundo y le were de gran ayuda Durante el embarazo, el pasadizo era énorme y parecia interminable. Se sentia Como Batman, Pero le era del Ejercicio Realmente divertido trasladarse Así, ::: Además de Que Hacia Ya Que CUALQUIERA de las Tres Uniones Del pasadizo siempre Tenia la ONU par de rolers, ::: Por ello, MIENTRAS viajaba de la Unidad ONU Lado Un entrenara Otro Sentia Si Como Si, Asi Que el Viejo Yakov no podia quejarse ÉL ESTABA siempre viajando Entrenando de las Naciones Unidas ONU pasadizo Otro.

* * *

Bueno acá les dejo El Segundo Capítulo, pido disculpas ya de Adelantada Porque seguramente no podre Publicar muy Seguido, empece A Trabajar Y El Niño es muy inquieto y Tuve Que volverme loca cuidandolo, bueno pero, me agoto Bastante y no me dio Tiempo de Escribir Nada, Asi Que tratare de Publicar Lo Más Pronto Que Pueda, pero bueno por si las dudas voy Pidiendo Que me Tengan paciencia, bueno pero, sin más, nos vemos la proxima.

Marzo ESICs


	3. Chapter 3

Jean estaba nervioso, debía disculparse con aquel joven, en aquella competencia no había pensado las cosas con claridad ya que el hecho de escuchar a Denzel llorar tan tristemente le nublo completamente el cerebro y actuó por puro instinto, aunque una vez salido de los vestidores y con su hermano esforzándose para que no lo vean llorar se dio cuenta de lo mal que actuó, al programa corto de su hermano no pudo asistir porque se le cruzaba con un recital que ya tenía previsto, lo habían contratado para el cumpleaños de una fanática llamada Isabella y pagaban demasiado bien por estar cantando en su fiesta; una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando se dio cuenta estaba de novio con ella, era una linda mujer y muy atenta, a Jean eso le gustaba mucho y la respetaba. Cuando tuvo las competencias de Denzel él la llevaba consigo, pero a Denzel no parecía agradarle su novia, aunque ello era típico de sus hermanos, si por Denzel y Rebecca fuera él debería estar solo toda su vida ya que estos creían que iban a perder a su hermano si este se casaba, por ello JJ no solía tomar muy en serio este enojo de sus hermanos más pequeños.

Llegando a la competencia con su hermano y su novia mostro su más hermosa sonrisa como diciendo "Los tres somos felices aquí", pero las caras de Denzel e Isabella era de un odio mutuo, aunque claro que la mujer sabía disimular muy bien frente a JJ, Denzel por su parte aún tenía aquella inocencia infantil ya que era un niño bueno y puro así que era imposible no notar cuando estaba enojado.

Denzel no lograba entender por qué su hermano salía con aquella vieja bruja, cuando le preguntó a Jean este le dijo que él le tenía mucho aprecio a Isabella y lo iba a entender mejor cuando creciera, Denzel por su parte deseaba nunca conocer una mujer como ella; Isabella no era lo que aparentaba ella era malvada con Rebecca y con él, no la soportaba y lo peor es que nadie les creyó cuando dijeron que les había levantado la mano; está bien, era entendible, ellos eran traviesos y habían roto más de un noviazgo de JJ, pero esta vez ella si era malvada, ambos niños se habían arrepentido por haberle alejado tantas novias a su hermano, pues ahora que decían la verdad no les querían creer y todo por solo desear tener a su hermano mayor más tiempo con ellos. Como siempre JJ se acercaba a la recepción para registrar la llegada de su equipo, Denzel se dirigía al vestuario junto a Isabella ya que la mujer sería quien se haría cargo de sus pertenencias mientras él patinaba y Jean lo observaba.

—Mira mocoso, será mejor que está vez no hagas quedar mal a JJ, si no sabes patinar renuncia, pero no arruines al rey—Mientras decía aquello sostenía fuertemente del brazo al joven Leroy, Denzel se mordió la lengua para no gemir de dolor ya que le estaba clavando las uñas.

—Apártate bruja— se escuchó mientras empujaban a la mujer separándola de Denzel—Leroy, Pierdes el tiempo entra a cambiarte—dijo un tanto brusco mientras empujaba al chico y luego miraba molesto a la mujer—No te creas importante tú no eres nada, ya lo verás—Dicho esto entró él también en el vestuario y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Isabella se enfureció y se fue del lugar, necesitaba tranquilizarse, pues no podía dejar que JJ la vea sintiéndose tan furiosa, necesitaba calmarse para poder volver a ser la mujer dulce y delicada que aparentaba frente a él, JJ nunca debía conocer como era realmente y por otro lado estaba ese maldito niñato que se interpuso entre ella y Denzel, ese niño era muy irrespetuoso, pero ya encontraría forma de desquitarse con él, como llevaba capucha no pudo reconocer bien al mocoso, pero no iba a olvidar jamás esa voz de vándalo ni tampoco ese acento ruso.

~0~

Yuri no podía creer que esa mujer tratara tan mal al hermano de JJ y que ese idiota no hiciera nada por defender a su amado hermano, a él lo había tratado como si fuera basura, pero a esa bruja no le decía absolutamente nada.

— ¿Quién demonios es esa idiota y por qué no te defendiste? —le dijo al más joven— ¿Y por qué mierda tu hermano no le dice nada?

—Es la novia de mi hermano y si no le dice nada es porque no lo sabe, Rebecca y yo se lo hemos dicho, pero como saboteado a todas sus parejas anteriores ahora no nos cree y eso que ahora sí decimos la verdad.

— Espérate un momento ¿Quién demonios es Rebecca? —Le importaba una mierda quién era Rebecca, en realidad quería saber ¿Por qué mierda JJ se puso de novio con esa bruja? Pero obviamente esa pregunta no iba a hacerla.

—Pensé que lo sabías— dijo como si nada— Rebecca es mi hermana melliza— Yuri deseo golpearse ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a los mellizos?

— No estoy al tanto de la vida de tu familia niño— dijo mientras hacía una morisqueta arisca.

— ¿Eso es cierto King's Fairy? — preguntó sonriendo mientras el rubio palidecía y se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo— ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta? ¿Hada del Rey? Pues creo que Isabella se te adelantó — ríe un poco y luego sigue hablando— Pero no te preocupes, dudo que alguien más además de mi te descubra; soy tu fan y te reconocería como fuera, aunque no sea como tus demás Yuri_Angels, ellas me dan escalofríos.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres a cambio de mantener mi secreto oculto? Pide lo que quieras— ni siquiera intento negar que era él, pero lo negaría frente a cualquier otro que lo diga.

— ¿De verdad? Genial, lo que voy a pedirte no es nada que no puedas lograr— dijo sonriendo— quiero que sigas siendo Genial— Yuri lo miro extrañado, el niño pidió una cosa muy tonta, pero en su mirada se notaba lo infantil y genuino de su pedido, así que el rubio suspiro y aceptó.

—Está bien, eso sí puedo hacerlo, pero ¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres? —¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué preguntó aquella tontería?

—Mmmm—el niño medito mejor— sí, mejor sí tengo algo que me gustaría más, quiero que me digas ¿Por qué decidiste ser King's Fairy?

Okey, oficialmente Yuri Plisetsky es un idiota ¿Cómo rayos decirle que decidió ser King's Fairy porque se obsesiono con su hermano mayor? No podía decirle a ese chico que hizo cosas indecentes pensando en su hermano, ni mucho menos que deseaba más que nada meterlo en su cama y golpearla contra la pared. Por otro lado, también quería saber ¿Cómo lo descubrió? Pero no iba a estar preguntándoselo, por fortuna la suerte estuvo de su lado cuando la bruja apareció para llevarse a Leroy a entrenar y este se fue sin siquiera decir nada, dejando al rubio solo para poder cambiarse.

Suspiro relajado al descubrir que había sido salvado de tener que decir algo vergonzoso, pero su calma no duraría mucho tiempo ya que unos minutos después se fue la luz del vestuario dejándolo completamente a oscuras, a Yuri esto poco le importó y decidió continuar cambiándose ya que sabía que solo aquella habitación estaba sin luz, eso era obvio porque se escuchaba música de fuera y se filtraba luz por debajo de la puerta, pero tampoco estaba tan oscuro como para que el rubio no pudiera cambiarse sin luz, aunque no contaba con que el ese momento cierto caliente canadiense entrara en la habitación.

—Isabella, linda, no tenías por qué quedarte esperándome aquí — se escuchó la voz de JJ detrás de Yuri, pero el rubio no le hizo caso, ya que obviamente la bruja había entrado en algún momento sin que él lo notara.

Lo que este no sabía era que Jean lo había confundido a él con su novia, cosa que descubrió momentos más tarde cuando este lo abrazó por detrás y atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja en la boca.

El corazón de Yuri parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho debido a los nervios, su lado masculino deseaba golpearlo por atreverse a tocarlo de aquella forma, pero había algo en él que le impedía siquiera hablar y es que, él realmente quería sentir por más tiempo a JJ; incluso le había pegado a su cuerpo y podía sentir en sus nalgas el miembro del mayor de lo cerca que estaban, su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir al canadiense jugar con su oreja y peor aun cuando con su lengua comenzó a delinear su cuello.

—Ya no puedo más nena, necesito besarte— Susurro roncamente mientras le hacía voltear y atrapaba sus labios en un beso demandante.

El ruso sentía que le daría un ataque al corazón ¡JJ lo estaba besando! y maldita sea besaba muchísimo mejor que en sus fantasías, sus labios eran suaves y anchos, Yuri no iba a corresponder el beso, pero cuando este mordió su labio inferior con suavidad un extraño sonido -gemido- se escapó de ellos y Jean lo aprovechó para meter su lengua, el rubio se sorprendió y abrió los ojos enormemente, no solo era su primer beso, sino que también era un beso sensual; su lengua se movía guiada por la del canadiense, mientras las manos de este descendían acariciando su cuerpo y se pegaban a sus nalgas, las cuales amaso y apretó. Aquello fue demasiado para el pequeño rubio así que lo empujo y lo separo de su cuerpo completamente sonrojado, no había podido soportar que siguiera metiéndole mano o le daría una erección.

— ¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¿Cómo se te ocurre confundirme con tu idiota novia? —dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Eh? Tú no eres Isabella— ese comentario lo había hecho enfadar.

—Claro que no soy esa vieja bruja idiota ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta que soy un hombre? — A pesar de haber tan solo un poco de luz que se filtraba desde fuera Yuri pudo verlo enarcar una ceja.

—Mira linda Dama, no puedo creer lo que me dices, menos con esas nalgas tan sensuales que tienes, ningún hombre puede tener una retaguardia tan perfecta, no soy tan estúpido— firmó JJ mientras la furia de Yuri lo haría cometer algo realmente tonto.

— ¡Qué no soy una mujer infeliz! —Gritó descolocado para luego tomar una de las manos del canadiense y llevarla a su entrepierna presionando bien antes de moverla de abajo hacia arriba logrando de esa forma que el mayor notara su miembro y sus testículos— ¿Lo ves? No soy ninguna mujer maldito idiota.

Después de haber dicho y haber hecho lo que hizo, el rubio recuperó un poco de cordura, notando así lo que acababa de hacer, y por si fuera poco, antes de que pudiera alejar la mano de JJ -o su propia mano- de la entrepierna la habitación volvió a iluminarse y está vez ambos se veían claramente y Jean como si hubiera sido un acto reflejo movió una vez más su mano sobre el rubio y luego bajo su mirada como para querer confirmar lo que estaba pasando y sí, definitivamente estaba tocando a un hombre.

—yo... Yo lo siento — susurro de forma atropellada para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

~0~

De todas las estupideces que hacía está había resultado aún peor, cuando supo que vería al rubio nuevamente decidió que se disculparía con él por como habló anteriormente y ahora resulta que no solo no se disculpó, sino que también lo manoseo y beso. Alejó su mano rápidamente del menor y lo miró, su respiración estaba agitada y sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos tenían un brillo que no lograba comprender. Intentó disculparse y luego huyó del lugar, no estaba conforme con lo que hizo, eso no había sido una disculpa a ninguno de los enfrentamientos que tuvo con él, pero no podía enfrentarlo ahora.

«No fue mi culpa confundirlo, traía el cabello más largo que en aquel entonces» Trataba de justificarse de alguna forma, pero realmente desde que se le acercó por detrás supo que no era Isabella, su mente se lo gritó en todo momento, aunque decidió ignorarla y dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Huyó al baño de hombres y mojo su cara, necesitaba enfriar sus pensamientos antes de buscar a su novia y hermano, además no podía salir con una semi-erección en sus pantalones «Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo» se repetía una y otra vez mientras se sentía Homero Simpson cuando conoce a Mindy, pero es que debía estar calmar su cuerpo de alguna u otra forma. Una vez que logró estar calmado en mente alma y cuerpo por fin pudo salir de allí y se dirigió a la sala de prácticas en dónde se encontraban su novia y su hermano, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, esta vez no había dudas de que era ella, el lugar estaba completamente alumbrado así que se sentía más tranquilo. Isabella se volteó al sentir como era abrazada y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier hielo.

—Por fin regresas cariño, ya te estaba extrañando— dijo mientas le daba un leve beso en los labios—Tu hermano lo está haciendo de maravilla, seguro y esta vez sí consigue el oro.

JJ no contestó y decidió concentrarse en ver lo que hacía Denzel, si bien había mejorado bastante aún quedaban sucios los trucos, los ejecutaba bien, pero al tocar nuevamente el hielo su cuerpo se tambaleaba un poco y Jean decidió recordárselo.

— ¡Denzel! ¡Los saltos, recuerda los aterrizajes, piensa en los aterrizajes y lo harás maravilloso! —dijo gritándole, su hermano lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, a partir de ese momento sus saltos se perfeccionaron y es que Denzel no era malo con los saltos, solo olvidaba que la pirueta contaba incluyendo el aterrizaje.

Cuando la competencia se llevó a cabo el pequeño Denzel Leroy lo hizo maravillosamente bien obteniendo el segundo lugar, mientras que el ruso volvía a llevarse nuevamente el oro, Jean no pudo apartar la vista de aquel rubio, tenía un encanto natural para el patinaje, pero no era el único que lo había observado ya que su novia también lo había estado observando, pero está lo hizo por un motivo diferente. Isabella observaba a cada uno de los patinadores con gran atención ya que estaba buscando a aquel mocoso que la molestó y la verdad es que no fue nada difícil ya que él era el único ruso de la competencia, Yuri Plisetsky y que si mal no recordaba fue ese chiquillo quien peleo con Jean tiempo atrás sin saber que un fanático de este lo había visto todo, no supo bien por qué, pero debía cuidarse de ese mocoso, la hacía sentir incomoda como si fuera una fuerte amenaza para su relación con Jean, aunque no lograba entender el porqué de su molestar, solo estaba segura de que debía destruir a ese niño.

Al llegar a su hogar nuevamente en Canadá, Denzel se fue a la habitación y se hecho en la cama dónde cayó profundamente dormido, Jean después de dejar a su hermano en la casa decidió ir a dejar a su novia en su hogar para luego volver al suyo a descansar, a pesar de que esta estaba ansiosa de ir a pasear a algún lado con Jean este no tenía interés, él quería llegar a casa a descansar, cosa que no pudo hacer casi nada, cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba aquel momento con el joven ruso y lo bien que se sentía mientras lo besaba y manoseaba, aunque claro, si hubiera sabido antes quien era no lo habría hecho; Sí, Jean supo inmediatamente que no era Isabella al sentir aquel olor a Jazmín en su piel, pero no sabía que era un hombre, a pesar de que luego su voz se le hizo familiar no lograba ubicar de dónde. Jean se quedó dormido y producto de sus últimos pensamientos comenzó a soñar con el rubio.

 _En el sueño el ruso se encontraba acostado en su cama, sonrojado, con sus ojos brillando, su ropa desarreglada y su pantalón desabrochado. Él se acercó a la cama y se acomodó sobre él, sus manos acariciaban ese pequeño cuerpo y este gemía y suspiraba, Jean estaba encantado con lo que veía y tomó una videograbadora para grabarlo._

 _—Deja de grabar maldito pervertido—Lo había oído decir mientras le daba un manotazo a la cámara._

 _—No puedo hacer eso Yuri, te vez muy sexy—Le respondía de forma lujuriosa._

 _El plano cambia rápidamente y ahora se podía ver al ruso gimiendo sin control mientras se movían al mismo compás, como alguna clase de censura no lograba ver su unión, pero si la sentía, cada vez que quería ver la unión se veía una pequeña neblina que resultaba molesta. Yuri comenzó a apretarlo con más ganas y este puso notar que llegaría al orgasmo, así que con tal de llegar juntos aceleró sus movimientos_

 _—Soy el rey JJ nadie me detendrá— Jean miró desconcertado al rubio, este cantaba una canción que Jean no conocía y cuando iba a preguntar qué significaba este volvió a hablar—Onii-chan si no despiertas voy a echarte agua helada, hablo en serio—Está vez era la voz de Rebecca y Jean estaba más desconcertado aún._

Todo acabó al sentir el agua helada en su rostro, Jean abrió los ojos y comenzó a secarse la cara para encontrarse con Rebecca mirándolo enojada y solo en ese entonces JJ supo que había tenido un sueño húmedo con aquel niñato ruso y no solo fue húmedo porque su hermana lo mojo sino también por lo que notaba en sus pantalones, por suerte no había traspasado las sabanas o sería aún más penoso.

Holaaaa bueno, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí e ir acompañandome a lo largo de esta historia, quiero decirles que Leo todos sus comentarios y que me hacen muy feliz, perdón si no los respondo, es que sino luego termino llorando por tener la mitad de comentarios de los que figuran jajaja, pero si los leo todos y es gracias a ustedes y sus lindos comentarios que me animo a seguir y más que nada a aquellas amigas que me hacen el aguante siempre para que siga escribiendo, bueno, gracias a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Kises Mar.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, acá dejo un nuevo capitulo pero antes que nada quería aclarar que lo que vean entre «» esos cositos ( no se como se llaman) será lo que los personajes piensan, antes solía ponerlo entre comillas, pero considero que así va a quedar mejor, bueno sin más les dejo leer.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y ya estaban a 1 de marzo JJ supo por medio de Denzel que ese día era el cumpleaños de su tormento ruso y que estaba cumpliendo apenas catorce años, eso lo hizo sentir como un gran pervertido, pero no había podido evitar sentirse atraído por él y ya que no podía hacerle ningún tipo de obsequio por conocerlo tan poco, se puso a hacer una cosa, dar melodía al tema que ese pequeño solía cantar en sus sueños, aun no era conocida por el mundo, pero ya la tenía escrita e iba a darle música, aunque no le convencía, de hecho, la canción no le pertenecía tampoco él solo la fue escribiendo cada vez que despertaba después de soñar con ese chico, primero escribía el fragmento de la canción que recordaba y luego se encargaba de la molestia de sus pantalones o en ocasiones terminaba por sacar las sabanas y su ropa de dormir y lavarla a mano para que su madre no se llevara esas sorpresas nuevamente.

FLASHBACK

Era como la tercera vez que se despertaba mojado y aún no se acostumbraba a que aquello sucediera, a lo único que se había acostumbrado era a que ni bien se despertaba tomaba su cuaderno y escribía la canción que el rubio le cantaba.

En aquella ocasión luego de escribir el fragmento de la canción se levantó, se desnudó por completo para meterse al baño a darse una buena ducha y quitarse el semen que se le había pegado en el cuerpo, por suerte en su habitación tenía un baño solo para él, ya que obviamente no iba andar todo desnudo, si su madre lo llegaba a ver desnudo para ir al baño principal seguramente lo regañaría como cuando era joven o incluso podría golpearlo con su pantufla como hacía cuando era niño y se mandaba alguna de las suyas.

Extrañamente al salir del baño ya no estaba ni su ropa ni las sabanas, a Jean le tomo un poco de tiempo entender lo que había pasado y un terrible sonrojo cubrió su rostro, era obvio que su hermana o su madre habían entrado a la habitación como todos los días para recoger la ropa sucia y lavar las sabanas y por dios... rogaba que haya sido Denzel quien entró y que no fueran ninguna de las mujeres de su familia ya que moriría de vergüenza si así hubiera sido.

Para su desgracia fue su madre quien entró y lo supo cuando en una conversación dónde solo estaban ellos dos la mujer le preguntó qué ¿Cómo iban las cosas con Isabella? Y que, si sentía satisfecho con su novia, él rostro de Jean paso de caramelo a sangre en solo un instante y eso que en él es difícil notar estos cambios por tener su piel bronceada, pero en esta ocasión si sucedió.

Desde ese día se juró ya nunca más dejar las cosas para después, prefiriendo primero lavar sus problemitas y luego darse una ducha.

FIN FLASHBACK

Aún se mantenía traumado ante ese recuerdo, su corazón había bombeado como loco ya que no podía decirle a su madre que soñaba con follarse a un niño apenas un año y medio mayor que sus hermanitos, la mujer parecía preocupada por el hecho de que talvez su hijo tuviera eyaculación precoz y lo obligo a ir a hacerse controles. Pero bueno, ahora la mujer ya estaba más tranquila por no haber encontrado aquellos problemas en las sabanas de su hijo.

Jean estaba en la sala con su guitarra en la mano y comenzó a poner los acordes de la introducción y luego comenzó a cantarla, sin notar que había llegado su representante con su banda y con una banda de rock mundialmente famosa la cual deseaba hacer una canción con JJ. Al escuchar la canción que este estaba interpretando se quedaron con la boca abierta, era justo lo que estaban buscando, una canción llena de autoconfianza y carisma, una canción que le diera ánimos a quien la escuchara y así sin Darse cuenta JJ tenía en sus labios la mejor canción que podría haber compuesto.

~0~

En Rusia mientras tanto, todo era una gran fiesta, el pequeño Yurinovich Clark estaba cumpliendo catorce años y sus padres lo festejaban a gran lujo, la casa estaba llena de gente e inclusive los malditos paparazis estaban ahí, Yuri por su parte no quería salir de su habitación, estaba haciendo un nuevo video o al menos intentándolo ya que no se le ocurría nada, desde que sucedió lo de aquella vez en la que discutió con JJ- más bien JJ le grito, ya que este no pudo responder nada- Yuri no había vuelto a publicar ningún nuevo video sobre JJ, se había mantenido publicando en Instagram sus cosplay y advirtiendo a sus seguidores que King's Fairy estaba trabajando en algo realmente bueno, lo cual era mentira ya que aún no tenía nada planeado de que hacer.

—Yuri, ya has estado mucho tiempo encerrado en tu habitación, baja un rato a estar con los periodistas y a socializar un poco, no hicimos tu cumpleaños para que no aparezcas por ningún lado—Era su madre quien había interrumpido en habitación.

—Yo no pedí que lo hicieran— respondió enojado, aunque luego se arrepintió al saber que por decir aquello se podía llevar un golpe, pero el golpe nunca llego.

— Si no bajas ahora mismo no irás a ver a tu abuelo, baja por dos horas y luego te vas por el pasadizo secreto y te quedas a dormir con él si quieres.

Su madre sabía que el amor que sentía por su abuelo y lo utilizaba cada vez que podía para qué su hijo hiciera lo que ella quiera, sabía que era un tanto injusto, pero a veces resultaba necesario y esta era una de esas veces. Yuri bufó, su madre era bastante cruel a veces, aun así la ama con locura y es por eso que luego de dedicarle una mirada de "santo castigo" tomó su peluca negra,y se colocó sus lentes de contacto azules para luego salir junto a ella, no tenía gran interés en una fiesta con periodistas, él prefería tener la paz que tenía en casa de su abuelo, por lo general la mayor parte de sus cumpleaños la pasaban en casa de su abuelo, pero en esta ocasión decidieron hacerlo público porque había rumores con que Yuri Plisetsky y Yurinovich eran la misma persona.

—Yurinovich ¿Te gusta el patinaje Artístico sobre hielo? — Pregunta uno de los periodistas.

—No tengo mucho tiempo para ver ese deporte así que no sé nada sobre él— Esa era una de las preguntas más obvias que le podían hacer — Lo que más me gusta es cantar y tocar el piano.

Hacer ese comentario hizo que todos quisieran oírlo cantar, nadie lo había oído nunca cantar a Yurinovich así que esto sería una total sorpresa. Yuri se acomodó en el piano e interpreto uno de los más nuevos temas de JJ, lo cual luego de terminar de cantar no le quedó otra que admitir que era un JJ boy, lo cual atrajo nuevamente las preguntas sobre el video de King's Fairy y aquella pelea entre Yuri Plisetsky y JJ, terminó respondiendo que no estaba al tanto de los temas mediáticos y que él solo escuchaba su música.

—No es como si fuera un JJ boy compulsivo, conozco las cosas mínimas sobre él, en realidad es completamente poco lo que sé, entre mis clases de canto, piano y mis estudios no me da tiempo de muchas cosas— respondió mientras veía a sus padres taparse la boca de forma sutil para no reír ya que, si los llegaban a ver, se darían cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

— Dice Ser fan de Jean Jacques, pero ¿Alguna vez lo ha visto patinar? ¿Por qué nunca ha ido a verlo? ¿Qué le diría a Yuri Plisetsky si lo tuviera en frente?

—Sí, he visto a JJ patinar, pero solo por mi pc y también eh visto a Yuri Plisetsky un par de veces patinar y no sé, no conozco demasiado de patinaje así que no hablare sobre como patinan, por otro lado, no le diría nada a Yuri Plisetsky, no lo conozco así que no hablaré de lo que no sé.

En cuanto las dos horas pasaron Yuri busco a su madre para que lo ayudara a huir, pero a esta se le ocurrió una idea mejor, el pastel llegó y todos le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños para luego antes de soplar las velas escuchar a todo el mundo diciendo que su primer deseo fuera dicho en voz alta.

— Que mis padres nunca dejen de apoyar mis sueños— sus padres lo miraron y sonrieron, ellos bien sabían que jamás dejarían de apoyarlo «El segundo es volver a besar a JJ y el tercero es... que algún día se fije en mí» Pensaba este sus otros dos deseos y luego apagó las velas. Se quedó un rato más para tomarse las fotos con los invitados y luego su madre dio por terminada la pequeña fiesta ya que su hijo debía ponerse a estudiar, todos estaban desconformes con ello, pero la mujer aclaró que aquella fiesta no había sido a pedido de él, sino que ellos lo obligaron a abandonar un poco sus estudios y a bajar a la fiesta, Yurinovich amaba estudiar ya que le gustaba conservar su alto promedio o al menos eso fue lo que Milenka dijo. Yuri se encerró con llave en su cuarto y recién entonces abrió el pasadizo secreto para ir de su abuelo. El anciano ya lo esperaba con la cena lista y un regalo arriba de la mesa, al ver aquel paquete se moría de ganas por tomarlo y ver que era el obsequio de este año, pero antes que nada fue a su habitación para quitarse aquella ropa de niño delicado y volver a ser el vándalo ruso Yuri Plisetsky, era un alivio que su abuelo le haya permitido "dejar a Yuri Plisetsky" en su casa para poder volverá a ser él mismo cada vez que estaba aquí.

—Hola abuelo— gritó mientras lo abrazaba.

— ¿Ahora si vienes a saludarme? ¿Acaso Yurinovich no ama a su abuelo? — vio cómo su nieto hacía un infantil puchero y este rio, ya que desde niño Yuratchka siempre odio el nombre de Yurinovich y por ello creó a Yuri Plisetsky, además de decir que Yuri amaba a su abuelo y que Yurinovich también pero que este solamente era despistado, aunque obviamente Yuri amaba más a su abuelo que Yurinovich. En aquella ocasión el anciano no podía parar de reír ante el comentario del rubio— Jajaja, me encanta cuando haces esas caras locas.

—Tú siempre buscas que ponga esta cara— le respondió aun manteniendo su puchero.

—Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños Yuratchka— El hombre se había levantado de su asiento y ahora venía con aquel paquete que había visto anteriormente.

Luego deagradecer a su abuelo por el regalo rompió el envoltorio con desesperación,encontrándose así con un muñeco en tela- obviamente hecho por su abuelo- era unmini JJ, tenía pantalón negro, camiseta roja, unos botones azules simulando susojos y una bella corona con una J bordada en ella.

Los ojos de Yuri brillaron con verdadera felicidad una vez que saco por completo el muñeco, no era uno original obviamente, sino uno hecho a mano y por las manos de su abuelo, eso lo sabía bien porque él lo acompaño a comprar los retazos de tela, los botones, el hilo y el vellón siliconado con el cual lo había rellenado.

—Abuelo ¿esto era lo que tenías en mente cuando pediste que te ayudara a elegir los colores? —El mayor le había dicho los colores que debía utilizar y pidió a su nieto que lo ayudara con la intensidad de estos.

—Pero, creí que era un encargue para la hija de aquel amigo tuyo que quería algo para su futuro hijo—Hacía fuerza para no llorar de felicidad.

—No haría ningún trabajo antes de tener tu regalo listo, aquello solo fue una mentirilla piadosa para que no lo descubrieras.

—Abuelo—gimoteo el niño y se tiró a sus brazos ahora sí sin poder contener sus lágrimas—Pe...Pero entonces snif ¿Para qué necesitabas el animal print? —Preguntó recordando que el mayor le había dicho que con aquella tela haría algo para él.

—¡Ay mi espalda Yuratchka! —se quejó el mayor y Yuri lo liberó, aunque sin soltar para nada a su JJ — ¿Por qué en lugar de preguntarlo no observas bien el pecho del muñeco?

Recién en ese momento separó el muñeco de su pecho y lo observó mucho mejor notando en el pecho de este la hoja de Canadá hecha en animal print bordada justo en el pecho. Yuri volvió a llorar nuevamente, esta vez dejándose caer en el suelo con las rodillas juntas y los pies uno a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—¡Estoy muy feliz! —Gritó entre llanto y sonrisa mientras miraba a su abuelo; sus labios temblaban, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

El anciano

— Abuelo ¿Sería demasiado que te pidiera también un JJ más pequeño? — Preguntó apenado y aclaró— Me encanta el que me has regalado, pero tal vez podría tener también un JJ de bolsillo para que me acompañe siempre—No se atrevía a mirar a su abuelo ya que se sentía demasiado atrevido por pedir más, además el juego que tenía con sus dedos se había vuelto realmente interesante.

—Te conozco como si fueras mi hijo más que mi nieto Yuratchka— Dijo el anciano mientras le entregaba otro obsequio.

Yuratchka rompió el envoltorio encontrándose con otro JJ idéntico al que ya le había dado anteriormente, pero este tenía quince centímetros de largo. Yuri volvió a llorar nuevamente, no es que fuera demasiado sentimental, no, claro que no, Yuri Plisetsky es un chico de por demás rudo, solo con su abuelo se comportaba como aquel niño que realmente es.

Ya en la noche y encerrado en la habitación que le correspondía cuando estaba con su abuelo, se puso en la PC para crear un nuevo video, obviamente con cosplay que fuera imposible de reconocer, por supuesto sin olvidar activar su distorsionador de voz, ni sus lentes de contacto y mucho menos ese sexy antifaz que usaba.

Video: Hola amigos de YouTube, En este video si bien está vez no traigo ninguna novedad sobre JJ, lo hice para poder mostrarles los obsequios que mi abuelo me dio.

Mostro el JJ grande y explicó que tenía cincuenta y cinco centímetros de largo y que había sido hecho a mano. Era un video corto de apenas dos minutos, en el que se tomó el tiempo necesario para que se apreciara bien su arte y la delicadeza con la que fue realizada, Yuri quería presumir el arte de su abuelo con el mundo entero, aunque fuera solo a través de King's Fairy. También mostro el JJ en miniatura comentando que había sido un regalo en conjunto con el mayor y que a partir de ahora siempre estarían estos dos con él, el grande en su habitación y el pequeño a cualquier convención o lugar al que fuera.

Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, solo quería compartir mi felicidad con ustedes.

No iba a publicar el video ahora ya que era muy tarde, pero por supuesto que lo subiría al día siguiente luego de revisarlo y editarlo, por ahora se iría a descansar -abrazado al gran JJ- ya que mañana patinaría y luego pasaría tiempo con Mila porque no pudo verla en su cumpleaños.

La mañana llego y el despertados de Yuri lo obligó a abrir los ojos, fue directo a su laptop a editar el video y lo subió, por suerte lo hizo justo a tiempo antes de que su abuelo fuera a llamarlo a desayunar.

Con su laptop en mano ya después de publicar fue a desayunar mientras compartía el Link del video en su página de Facebook de King's Fairy, le encantaba ver la gran cantidad de seguidores que tenía e incluso le enseñaron que no solamente Shippeaban a JJ con aquella bruja, sino que incluso lo Shippeaban con miembros de su banda y aunque al principio le daba celos ahora se había acostumbrado e incluso había comenzado a dibujarlos, al principio no le salía demasiado bien, pero poco a poco fue mejorando y al menos ahora le salían más lindos y se sentía orgulloso de sus logros. Por medio de sus fanáticas empezó a auto dibujarse y luego a dibujarse con JJ, no podía evitar pensar que había muchas de sus fanáticas con un gran estilo para dibujar y ahora el mismo había agarrado esa manía de dibujarse y más aún si era con JJ, se veían malditamente bien juntos.

El entrenamiento de aquel día fue realmente motivador porque Víctor le prometió que si ganaba el oro de nueva cuenta entonces podría pasar a Senior y que cuando eso sucediera entonces él mismo coreografiaría una danza para él e incluso sería su entrenador para ella.

Yuri admiraba mucho a aquel de cabello plateado e incluso había decidido a dejarse el cabello crecer como lo había hecho Víctor en el pasado, pero su maldito cabello no quería crecer y por si fuera poco gracias a sus delicadas facciones lo confundían con mujeres, como el idiota de JJ cuando lo beso.

Al recordar aquel hecho un gran sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, además de recordar aquellas noches en las que estaba caliente y terminaba tocándose pensando en ese caliente hombre.

— ¿Así que tus padres te obligaron a estar con periodistas King's Fairy? — El rubio miró a su mejor amiga con os ojos desorbitados sin entender ¿Cómo lo descubrió? ¿Será por lo mismo que lo descubrió el hermano de JJ? — No me mires así idiota, soy tu mejor amiga, conozco todo de ti e incluso la habitación que usas cuando estas de tu abuelo, eh estado varias veces en ella y vi tu primer video insultándote ¿Es en serio? ¡¿Eres fan de JJ?! — gritó a todo pulmón y Yuri se lanzó sobre ella tapándole la boca ¿Cómo pudo tener un crush por alguien tan ruidosa?

—¡Shh cállate maldita bruja! —le susurró -casi gritando- en el oído— Voy a contarte todo, pero no en la calle, así que te esperas, primero iremos de compras y luego a mi casa.

—¿A tu casa? ¿Significa que tendré que disfrazarme otra vez? Genial, me siento Hanna Montana— Yuri puso los ojos en blancos.

—Si tuvieras que disfrazarte serías más Lola su tonta amiga, después de todo yo soy el de la necesidad del disfraz, además tú y ella comparten la idiotez.

—¡Oye! — se quejó la mayor y en venganza le jalo el cabello arrancándole algunos cabellos— Vas a quedarte calvo como Vithya si te dejas crecer tanto el cabello.

— ¿Eres idiota o te entrenas? No pienso dejar que crezca tanto— sabía que era mentira porque él quería ser como Víctor, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo su amiga.

—Okey, okey cálmate Hanna Montana haremos lo que tú quieres —El rubio la miró raro ya que lo que dijo no tenía sentido ¿Haremos lo que tú quieras? El no haría nada .

—Está bien bruja, cállate y vayamos de compras que no tengo todo el día—ambos sabían que aquello era mentira y que el apuro de éste era por saber cómo lo descubrió y además revisar las visitas de su página.

Las compras de Yuri fueron realmente emocionantes y relajantes, aunque vivía discutiendo con Mila sobre lo que tenía estilo y lo que no, para la mayor el animal Print estaba de por demás pasado de moda, mientras que para Yuri JAMÁS pasaría de moda algo con tanto estilo. Para desgracia de Mila no debió disfrazarse ya que fueron a la casa del abuelo del rubio, este ya los esperaba con la merienda ya que para el mayor ambos aún eran unos niños y debían alimentarse bien, agradecieron por los mimos y merendaron junto al abuelo para luego Mila arrastrar al rubio a su habitación para poder conocer al mini JJ.

—¡Ay! ¡Es tan lindo Yuri! Tu abuelo tiene mucho talento— gritó la pelirroja que al entrar en la habitación fue lo primero que vio al observar la cama de este—Yuri... No sabía que dibujaras tan bien— fue lo que dijo al comenzar a revisar la habitación teniendo a JJ en brazos— ¿Este eres tú y JJ? Demonios YURA eso es muy caliente, te has vuelto muy bueno dibujando.

El rubio se sonrojo fuertemente ante el alago de su amiga a pesar de que esta con insistencia le repitiera que dibujaba bien, él no lo consideraba así, para él solo eran dibujos sencillos y que le faltaba mucho estilo para ser un buen dibujante.

—Dejando de lado los dibujos, ahora sí dime ¿Eres Fan de JJ? —cuestiono la pelirroja y Yuri se sonrojo, pero aun así contestó.

—Sí, lo soy ¿Y qué? Solo no quiero que nadie lo sepa porque sería vergonzoso— mientras decía esto encendía su pc para ver los comentarios del video.

Sorata: AYY QUE MOSHOOOOO tu abuelo tiene mucho talentoooo, ayyy quiero un abuelo asíiii like like like... soy el primer comentario... hola mamá 😊 😊

Ese comentario hizo que se le escapara una carcajada, lo cual llamo la atención de la pelirroja quien le quito el mouse para ver los comentarios, la mayoría todos eran de que era un lindo muñeco y bla bla bla pero luego encontró uno que decidió leerlo en voz alta para su rubio amigo

—Mira este Yurii jajaja, _Jesse Black: "_ _Que lindoo, mis felicitaciones a tu abuelito, pero ojo con lo que haces con ese JJ grande 7w7" según parece, esta persona si te conoce, Jajaja ya oíste Yuri, nada de hacer cochinadas_ —se burló la mayor.

Yuri se puso rojo como un tomate ante ese comentario y peor aún al ser leído por Mila, no por haber sido su crush en el pasado sino porque sabía que esta jamás lo dejaría tranquilo y menos cuando estuviera JJ en una competencia.

—Yo también te dejaré un comentario, solo espera que me creo una nueva cuenta—Comentó esta mientras hacía lo que decía y lo seguía en YouTube.

—Mila ten cuidado con lo que publicas maldita sea o te mataré— la amenazo el rubio ya que tenía una mala espina de lo que su "amiga" haría.

— Y... publicar—Dijo la pelirroja y Yuri busco rápidamente para ver si había recibido la notificación— soy SweetCat.

—¿SweetCat? ¿Es en serio? — Sin más que decir se puso a leer el comentario de esta.

SweetCat: Quizás sea solo yo y quizás tenga el odio de todo el mundo aquí, pero creo que yo tengo mi nueva Ship.,. JJ x Yuri Plisetsky, vi el video de donde hablan de la pelea y para mí aquello es amor del bueno.

Yuri creyó que su amiga sería atacada por aquel comentario, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando luego de unos minutos su comentario comenzaba a tener Likes y leía bastantes x2, x3, x4... Yuri no caía de su asombro y miraba a la pelirroja sin saber ¿cómo logró eso?

Oprah56: Ohhh nunca se me había ocurrido, es verdad, se verían tentadores juntos

Axel %20: Empezare a dibujarlos juntos, me gusta lo que imagino *mirada pervertida*

— No me mires así, ahora solo sigue el comentario de aquella persona— nuevamente Yuri no tenía idea de a qué se refería su amiga— ayy yuri por dios no seas idiota, mira, aquel dibujo que tienes en la pared — señala la pared sobre la que esta su computadora y la cual obviamente no se ve cuando graba— Esa imagen es perfecta para King's Fairy.

Al mirar el dibujo supo que su amiga tenía razón, pero ni loco, nunca jamás utilizaría ese dibujo como foto de su canal, era muy penoso ¿Por qué demonios se dibujó como un Hada y encima estando en brazos de JJ? No, definitivamente el mundo no podía ver ese dibujo jamás.

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy y si así lo desean les propongo que me dejen nombre que les gustaría que aparecieran para que sean los comentarios de los videos, a mi no se me ocurren demasiados por eso no hay demasiados comentarios en los videos, pero si me ayudan a con nombres para los seguidores de twitter se los agradecería jajaja, mil perdones por pedirles este favor, es que me da pereza pensarlos y además quiero hacerles participes del fic también, así que si gustan les invito a dejar nombres de cuentas para youtube


End file.
